


Practice makes it perfect!

by kxdlola120



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boxing, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 17:51:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13769382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxdlola120/pseuds/kxdlola120
Summary: A battle of strength and pride proves them once again that there's no winner in this game.





	Practice makes it perfect!

His keys dangle from his back pocket, barely in the material, as he crosses the path from the door to the light switch on the left. When he flicks it up, the whole gym brightens, hanging lights illuminating every nook and cranny with artificial light, and Jongin feels like home.

He chucks his bag at the bench pushed to the wall, taking out his earbuds out, before looking up to see the schedule for today. The gym is closed for some outdoors renovation, but he has the keys for his personal use. 

Their manager gave him in case of emergency as he likes to call it. Case of fight or flight for him is always fight, and that's why he needs to practice almost all the time, releasing the steam when necessary.

Jongin kicks off his sneakers next, twisting his ankles alternately, before walking further down the space, moving pass all the equipment meant for exercising, and comes to lean instead on one of the four vertically screwed ropes around his favorite piece of furniture here. 

The ring is clean, as much as he can see, and he smiles widely, knowing that the cleaning crew left it like this before locking up, and that he doesn't need to enable it too. 

So, walking back to grab his stuff, Jongin passes one of those standing kick bags in stripped black and red leather, and he jumps to kick it, feeling the adrenaline kicking his nerves when it ricochets back up.

Dumping both his jacket and a shirt, he carefully wraps both of his hands with two cloths from his bag, going for simple bandage like covers instead of gloves, because he likes to feel the power with each hit and punch, knowing how much he gets involved.

He chucks the standing bag again while passing to reach the ring, and jumps over the edge, grabbing the top most rope, and crossing over. 

The floor of the ring feels firm and nice, cold even, under his feet and he jumps around a bit, getting his blood to circulate. The light above his head is blinding almost and he punches his biceps, smirking at the imaginable partner that corners him to fight.

So he jumps a bit, going in circles and starts training by himself.

Starting with a kidney punch, he recoils as if the real punch is thrown at him, and then blocks it with his other arm. He feels the pump in his vein, he feels the adrenaline as he throws punch after punch, hitting the air with hisses leaving his lips.

He stops to jump around, thinking about his next step, already feeling hot under the lights. So he combines it, throwing punches in the sequence as he kicks at the air, handling his partner with a hook to his jaw, sending him to the floor.

Jongin uses a couple of moments to collect his thoughts, breathing heavily over the silent atmosphere of the gym. But then gets back in the position, jabbing the air first, knowing that it's not a hard kick, only something to jerk his opponent away, before going against the rules and sending the result of the match on his side with a low blow, bellow the stomach. 

"That's not allowed." 

A strong voice pierce the calmness, making him stop jumping, raising his hands up in the air again, standing in a defensive position.

"And you didn't warm up before starting." His coach walks further down the room, stopping in the light of the ring and leans on the ropes by his side. "Have you been learning some new moves?"

Jongin huffs out, dropping his hands down as Kyungsoo jumps on the edge, crossing to get to him through the stretched vinyl cords. 

Unexpectedly, Kyungsoo turns around to face him, and without wearing anything to cover his fists, sucker punches him in the stomach.

Jongin wheezes as he covers, backing away to the neutral corner. "What the fuck?!"

"You didn't cover yourself." Kyungsoo shrugs like it's nothing, going back to the ring edge to kick off his shoes, as he left his jacket at Jongin's stuff when he came in. "You know you have to watch all the time. Now, warm up properly."

Jongin's already sweaty as Kyungsoo pushes him to do another set of jumping jacks and then another two of pushups, standing still and only watching, repeating 'again' when Jongin finishes.

He jumps up from the floor, shaking his muscles relaxing, and looks up to see neutral face on his coach, watching him train. "Can I train now?"

"You are!"

He ends up doing another two sets of his warmups, and stands in the middle of the ring, buzzing with excitement when Kyungsoo gives him the green light.

Kyungsoo jumps down to fetch his own punching pads, going into the ring with him. He stands with his feet plastered steadily on the stretched canvas of the ring floor and nooks his head for Jongin to start.

So with focusing back from Kyungsoo's eyes to the pads, Jongin starts punching. 

He starts off with some upper cuts, Kyungsoo following his every move, before switching to kidney punches, not even surprising his couch with split decisions.

Kyungsoo doesn't even blink when he moves his padded hands across the air, absorbing every punch with a little jerk to the side. Jongin tries to attack his head next, but the shorter is quick once again, like reading every two next moves of his in advance. 

Jongin feels sweat dripping from his hair with every punch, but he keeps on going, wanting to manifest his strength along his stamina. He's stronger than this, and he proves himself again.

But one bad move and Kyungsoo throws a hand punch, hitting him in the jaw when he blinks unprepared.

He clenches his jaw right there where it throbs and throws another punch at the elder, not even moving him from his position. Kyungsoo blocks everything like knowing his calculated moves as the back of his hand.

And Jongin tries to kidney punch him, tries to move both hands in the mix and surprise him, but Kyungsoo takes it all with the pads, smirking when Jongin stops and backs away. 

The elder's not even winded and Jongin's lungs burns as he jumps around him, going into the circle, rethinking every move he knows.

Kyungsoo wipes the pads across his thighs—Jongin following the move with a jerk of his eyes—before standing up and following him on the move. "Can you go again?" He asks, just to throw some punches verbally and Jongin smirks, moving back in.

A blow to the stomach, then a counterpunch following Kyungsoo's defense, and he turns to jab and hook him under his jaw, and with the last punch, he succeeds to nick his temple.

Kyungsoo huffs out for a moment, before throwing the pads down from his hands, standing back in the position, fists raised in front of his face. "Come at me!"

Jongin looks puzzled, because they've never gotten head to head, bare-handed before, but decides against his logic, going back in. 

He has enough time to throw two punches to his head and stomach respectively, before Kyungsoo combines two jabs and punches him in the face with hook from the right.

Jongin feels the floor shaking under him as he bends outwards and drops down in a heaped mess of laboured breaths and aching limbs.

But what he fails to see is that he pulled Kyungsoo with him somehow, and that the elder huffs out at his chest, taking big gulps of much needed breathing. He's laying across Jongin's body, trembling with excitement of good sparring. 

Their eyes meet in slow exhale, and Jongin cracks the smile first, enhancing it only when Kyungsoo starts laughing too. And he has a nice laugh, Jongin has to admit.

"Nice try." His coach still doesn't move from his lap, looking up from his chest and smiling at the previous match. "But I guess I won?"

It's rhetorical, and Jongin knows it. But his pride is at the line and Kyungsoo's way too authoritative about it. 

"You were playing dirty." He coils the corners of his lips upwards, seeing something flashing in Kyungsoo's eyes when he follows the movement of his plump lips, and says next. "And you were supposed to be the coach here.."

Kyungsoo pushes up over his chest, moving up until his face's in front of Jongin's, smirking as he declares. "You wouldn't even know how to play dirty."

And he doesn't know which one moved first and cut the space between their lips, but Jongin grunts as Kyungsoo pushes his wet tongue in between his lips, mewling on top.

And of course that Kyungsoo has to fight for dominance even when kissing, but Jongin sucks at his bottom lip harshly, pulling his shirt close to his naked chest. 

Kyungsoo likes to bite—not that Jongin doesn't know it, for he's the same when it comes to his coaching habits—but he moans when the elder licks behind his teeth, slowly sinking his own in his tongue. 

He feels Kyungsoo's hands moving from his neck down to his sweaty chest, dull nails leaving marks as he drags them down. Jongin hisses into the kiss when Kyungsoo thumbs his erect nipple, leaving his lips to lower down for a nip.

He feels tighter behind his sweats when Kyungsoo looks up while suckling and biting his bud, moving across his chest to suck on the other one too. And when he moves and shoves his hand under the waistband of the thick material of his sweats, Jongin throws his head back, thumping it loudly.

"Fuck!" He hisses when Kyungsoo tugs at his member, moving his warm palm over the shaft, before pressing into the hard tip. His hand moves up the shaft, jerking him to the full hardness and then moves up and away from the pants altogether.

Jongin looks offended for a second, but then Kyungsoo crawls down his legs, hooking in two fingers in the waistband and pulls both his boxers and pants off. He hisses when Kyungsoo grabs at the base, holding a tight ring with his fingers, huffing out on a sensitive head. 

"Can I?" And he doesn't even know what's the question, but by now he would grant Kyungsoo anything he asks. 

His legs tremble when a moist and straight finger finds his tight entrance, moving the spit across the clenched muscles, as Kyungsoo kisses up his legs, the skin of the inner thighs marooning with red marks as he sucks and nibbles.

Two fingers enter him at the same time, and Jongin's having a tough time breathing and relaxing at the same time. "What do I always tell you before the match?" Kyungsoo asks briefly, before continuing to kiss the hollow between his crotch and leg, and moans when Jongin clenches around his digits. 

"To relax.."

"To have fun!" Kyungsoo corrects him, moving his fingers in and out, as he kisses the tip of his red cock, and moves to face him again. 

He kisses him again, spreading wet kisses down his neck and nuzzling at the junction as Jongin feels another finger entering him. "Fuck!" But Kyungsoo works his fingers around, even scissoring when Jongin keens at the back of his throat from the strain. 

"Relax!"

"I need you! Fuck, now!"

Kyungsoo pulls his fingers out, standing up to take off his clothes, but decides against it in the last moment. When Jongin whines from underneath, pumping at his cock lazily, he hooks a finger up, calling for him. "Undress me!"

Jongin hardens even more at the command, and he scurries quickly on his knees to do as he was said. He starts with pushing Kyungsoo's shirt up his perfect chiseled abs, licking his lips before leaning in. 

The elder throws it at the pile with Jongin's clothes, before breathing out when the younger kisses his navel, licking into the V-lines that stand on each side of his low-riding sweats. Jongin drags his hands up his torso, feeling muscles rippling under his fingertips, moaning as Kyungsoo cards his fingers in his nape.

"Take them off!" He commands again when Jongin nuzzles into the tent formed at the front, and then smirks proudly when Jongin mouths at the front, shutting his eyes at the temptation that hides underneath.

His pants are next, as Jongin bites the waistband at the front, pulling them down and over his short-trimmed pubes and long, thick cock that bobs up to his stomach when he's bare finally. Jongin drools.

"How do you want me?" Kyungsoo bends down a bit, moving his hand from his nape down to his jaw, cupping it. Jongin closes his eyes, moving out of instinct to press his face at the shaft, licking his lips when Kyungsoo forces his mouth open.

The cock slips past his lips, first the salty head that warms up on his tongue, next the whole shaft that lays thick and heavy in his mouth. Jongin moves across it, sucking and tugging as Kyungsoo groans lowly, threading his hair again. 

He moves back to suck around the head, looking up to watch the literal halo around Kyungsoo's head from the artificial lights. He blinks innocently a couple of times, inching the cock back into his mouth, swallowing slowly around it.

Kyungsoo grunts from the sight, throwing his head back when the blunt tip hits the back of his throat, and Jongin starts sucking him off like a professional, grunting when the member slips back out and then in, the quench finally sated. 

His saliva drips from his chin as Jongin goes down, his nose hitting the short hairs at the base, before he slurps it back in, letting it roll from his tongue onto the crown tip. He smears it away, down the shaft with his hand, licking his lips for a taste in the meantime.

"Can you handle me?" Kyungsoo asks, breathlessly, holding his cheek again. Jongin looks back at the member in his hand, realizing what Kyungsoo meant. He's quite big, quite thick and veiny, and not everybody's up for a challenge.

But Jongin haven't ever backed down from one.

So he moves up from the floor, turning around to grab at the post in the corner, and hooks his right leg up on the second rope from the top. "Can you handle me?"

He looks sultry behind his shoulder, feeling Kyungsoo's eyes swallowing him up in all the ways possible. His fluttering hole is completely exposed and his back muscles must look nice with this stretch and Kyungsoo must think the same because he moves behind him, touching his shoulder-blades first.

"Gorgeous," Jongin hears from behind, before he feels those strong and sturdy hands moving down his back, grabbing at his ass-cheeks and spreading them even more apart. 

Kyungsoo moves to press against him, sheltering his cock between the cheeks, grinding down when Jongin buckles almost, throwing his head back from finally feeling something so intimately.

"Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo, I—"

"Are you gonna beg for it?" The elder leans down to whisper lowly at his ear, almost wantonly so, and Jongin rethinks the option. 

But he doesn't get to pick, because Kyungsoo moves away only to fist his cock, aligning it with his entrance, as he starts slowly pushing in. Jongin's in literal heaven when he feels the blunt tip tearing his walls apart, making him curve his back as Kyungsoo grabs the back of his hitched-up leg, pushing all the way in.

"Not bad for a beggar." 

Kyungsoo pushes a bit, grinding his cock with a silent gasp falling over his teeth when Jongin clenches around his dick. 

"Not bad for a cocksucker!" But his treat falls to the deaf ear when Kyungsoo pulls out of him, slamming back inside when Jongin moves away.

"Fuck! Ah!" Jongin slams his hips to the post at the front, moving back on the thick cock as Kyungsoo grabs his waist with both hands, leaving nail-imprints in his tanned, sweaty skin. 

Kyungsoo's a man of his words, apparently, because he drills in and out like a maniac, threating him with hard snaps and long, drawled thrusts, filling him up with his long shaft. He did ask him about the girth and if he could handle him, but now Jongin tries to swallow around his dry lips, begging and chanting his name under his breath.

"Fuck!" He tries to push back, but his nerves are on fire as Kyungsoo leans down to lick from his nape to the back of his ear, biting harshly around the shell. 

"You okay?" He asks, breathlessly, still drilling into his heat, making him hyperaware of every touch and brush and kiss left at his back. 

Jongin leans onto the post, too tired to do anything, and bends even more for Kyungsoo to grind down deeper and harder. So he snaps his hips more and more, peaking at Jongin's end, but stops to languidly pull his cock out, leaving just the tip in. 

"W-what..? No! Come! Make me come!" Jongin almost drops down when Kyungsoo pulls away from him altogether, turning to use the pole as his standing point. 

Kyungsoo tugs at his red cock, swallowing a moan when Jongin licks his lips, touching himself too, and then points to the bounded ropes at the side. "Lean on it!"

Jongin gathers all of his power and strength to move, and then turns around to grab at the ropes like being told. But Kyungsoo's back behind him again, pushing him to lay across the top cord, basically making him hang from the edge, as he eases back inside, grabbing his hips.

This way, whenever Kyungsoo thrusts in, he sends Jongin over the edge of the ring a bit, since the ropes sway with each push and Jongin moans with each drill. 

His chest hurts from the tight slide over the ropes, and his hips snap back on the cock, as Kyungsoo pulls him over it, gasping when Jongin clenches accidentally.

"Can you hold it in?"

Kyungsoo asks at his ear, moving his lips to his cheek, still grinding down. Jongin licks the corner of his lips, stopping himself from drooling, before nodding and grabbing at the back. 

"Do you want to lay down?"

And he doesn't even need to answer, because Kyungsoo pulls him from the edge, pushing him onto his stomach down, but then stops and switches him to his back in the end. 

"Kyungsoo!" Jognin rasps, tugging at his swollen cock as Kyungsoo moves to knee in between his legs. 

"What?"

"Fuck me! Please!" He doesn't care that he's whiny or demanding, but he fucking needs it, right now and here, because this is the best fuck of his life. And maybe the next life. 

So when Kyungsoo bends down over his sweaty, quivering body on his forearms, kissing him with favor, Jongin mewls, hugging his shoulders and digs fingernails into the skin. 

"Gladly, gorgeous." 

He pushes back in, already snapping his hips just as Jongin begged for, and he looks up to see Jongin with his mouth open, wheezing for air as he's being sent over the floor with each powerful thrust. 

The younger's so close, he can feel the burn coiling in his stomach, 'can burn up from the pleasure licking under his skin and he moans when Kyungsoo hits it, feeling the cock pulsating in him.

"Fuck! There! Fuck me harder!" He groans, pulling Kyungsoo down to kiss him again, biting into his lip when he hits it right in the centar, making his blood boil. "Ohhh, fuck! Ah!" His voice is lost, his brain is mushy and his nerves are on fire.

He's never felt this good, this spent, this high from anything, and Kyungsoo moves his hand to grab at his cock, tugging it from the base.

"No! No! I'm gonna come! Ungh!" He moans, swatting Kyungsoo's hand away, barely hanging from treads of his conscious. And Kyungsoo only smirks, pulling his cock out, leaving just the hot tip in, before he takes a breath, snapping his hips back inside.

Jongin hiccups as his nerves are hit right with such force, grabbing at his hair to pull and tear it out. He's feeling like being throw into a fire, everything hurting as Kyungsoo does the same thing again, sending him over the canvas of the ring.

Jongin gasps when Kyungsoo leans down to bite his erected bud, licking it cold, before pushing out to grab at his hips and bend him in half. He's back inside again, snapping and thrusting like wanting to murder him, and Jongin can't even breathe anymore.

"F-fuck! Fuck! Fuck! K-yung!" He's incoherent mess, holding his legs apart as Kyungsoo sweats over his body, looking him directly in eyes. This is animalistic, this is feral and Jongin feels the blood trickling down his lip when he bites on it, too hazy to think about anything else.

"Come, Jongin! Come!" Kyungsoo uses his couch, low voice, massaging between his tightly-pulled balls and throbbing cock ready to burst, and Jongin sees white as he finally releases, exploding all over his naked chest.

There's the drag of his vocal cords as he screams at the top of his lungs, begging for Kyungsoo to stop, as he pierce his skin on his legs from holding it tightly with nailing with his digits. 

Kyungsoo drills him out of the peak, tugging at his cock to milk him dry as Jongin hiccups with each thrust, feeling his whole body turning to mush. He's trembling, and there's a buzz in his ears, as he tries to focuses back on the man coming above him, releasing everything deeply inside of him where Kyungsoo grinds in, stuttering at his peak. 

They're both breathless, Kyungsoo slowly dragging his cock in and out, still riding his orgasm, as Jongin's not aware of anything, already convinced that he's gone both blind and deaf from everything.

Kyungsoo eventually pulls out, the warmth trickling down Jongin's leg when he does, and the elder uses his thumb to scoop some of it out, bringing it to Jongin's lips for a taste.

He sucks around the digit like a child finally getting his candy, and moans when Kyungsoo leans down to lick at his chest, making him quiver and shiver at the cold.

The world comes back, and the reality seeps back in waves and Jongin feels the tension leaving his body as Kyungsoo moves up to kiss him again, sharing their releases with tongues slowly intertwining. 

"Are you okay?" Kyungsoo brushes his sweaty hair from his eyes, searching his hazy eyes that still closes when Jongin's vision swims in the air. 

Jongin cracks a tiny but secured smile, licking his dry lips, looking up to match his eyes with his boyfriend's. His voice sounds strained and hoarse when he finally answers. 

"This was the best practice ever!"


End file.
